Fists & Fangs
by MysLii
Summary: What if Spike never got chipped? Take's place after his return from Angel in L.A and his hunt for The Gem Of Amarra. B/S-shipperness ; )
1. It sucked talking to ya...but it was fun...

Fists & Fangs - By MysLii  
  
Summary: For your information, Spike never got chipped and there's no such thing as The Initiative and Riley Finn in this fic. Take's place sometime after Spike's return from Angel in L.A and his hunt on The Gem Of Amarra.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Buffy jumped down from the tree and landed cat-like on her feet. She was out hunting and hiding in the trees had shown to be useful before. When the vampires would pass by, she'd jump down and make dust. But now she'd been sitting in the darn tree for 2 hours and nothing blood-sucking or supernatural had been spotted. "Another dull night in Buffy Land…" she muttered and yawned.  
The attack came fast, unexpected and out of no where. Before she she could react she was smacked across the graveyard, hit an old masouleum and fell down like a sack of potatoes. She shaked her head and lifted it. And groaned.  
  
"Want me to make it less dull, kitten?"   
  
"Spike! Long time, no desire to see…look, why can't you just take a hint and stay away?"  
  
The blond vampire flashed her a devilish grin and took fighting stance. She did the same.  
  
"When I was a nipperkin, my mum told me always to finish what I started" he said as they began to circle around each other.  
  
"That's swell Spike, but really…why are you here? No wait, let me guess! Could it be something like Angel kicking your ass into next Tuesday?"   
  
"Very funny, Slayer" he growled, not proud of his latest failure.  
  
"I'm not laughing" she shot back.  
  
With a snarl, he attacked. She quickly dodged, grabbed his arm and sent him flying into a tree, never letting go of him.  
  
He howled in outrage because she got to throw the first punch and launched at her again, a ball of black, blond and fangs. This this time he didn't miss. He hit her with his whole weight behind and they tumbled around in the grass, growling and yelling, pummling at each other.  
  
He punched her in the face and she grabbed his arm, twisting it with a nasty snap. He yelled out in pain and kicked her in her stomach so she stumbled backwards. He got up on his feet again and launched a kick to her head, which she blocked. She punched his jaw so hard, so he almost could feel his skull ring. Buffy used his attacked of mild dissiness to tackle him to the ground. She pinned him down and quickly pulled out a stake from her boot.  
  
"You just can't win, can you?" she asked in a faked, sweet voice and pocked him in the chest with the sharp end of the stake.  
  
Spike eyes widened with outrage as she poked him with the stake again, this time a little harder. Then he knocked the stake out of her hand and rolled over so he was now on top.  
  
"What a nice neck you got there, luv. Care to share?" He asked in a thick, english accent. She glared daggers at him and kneed him in the groin.  
  
"YEOWR!" he howled out and tried to grab her again. But she was already on her feet, smirking at him.   
  
"Bitch!" he snapped.   
  
"I try" she shrugged. Then she punched him again and kicked him in the stomach so he fell backwards, groaning and landing on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Look, if you're just gonna lie down, I'm gonna leave now. I'm kinda tired anyway, so..." she mocked and faked a yawn. She knew how much it annoyed him when people just ignored him. "Bye Spike, it sucked talking to ya…but it was fun to kick your ass." Then she winked at him, turned around and walked away.  
  
Spike's face was a mix of surprise and anger. He just laid there on the ground for a while, partly because it hurt to much to stand and partly because he was too occupied with planning how to make the Slayers death as painful as possible to do anything else. Finally, he got to his feet, brushing the dirt of his duster.  
  
"Easy now…don't do something stupid…just pick up the last shreds of your dignity and go home…you'll do some payback later" he muttered to himself. Then he stomped out in the night.  
  
He didn't even notice the shadow hiding behind an old chapel not far from where he was. Buffy casted one last glance at the retreating shadow of William The Bloody. Then she sighed and began to walk home. This was going to be one hell of a week!  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
© MysLii 2001  



	2. Pretty, glammering things in the big, bl...

Part 2 - "Pretty, glammering things in the big, blue nothing"  
  
  
Buffy closed her mathbook with a thump and groaned. She had tried to work with it for the past 2 hours and she hadn't gotten anywhere. She pulled out the backpack with her slayer stuff in it. She hid 10 stakes under her clothes - it comes with practice - and swung the door open, mumbeling something like: "Algebra my ass!" and stomped down the halls of Stevenson and out of the dorm. She needed to find something evil, pummel it into oblivion and work out her frustration. She huffed and sputtered, growled and groaned and was overall pretty annoyed!  
  
She reached an old masoleum, threw her backpack up first and then climbed after it. A moment later, she laid on her stomach on the cold cement, looking for supernatural freaks she could kill. She had pretty much figured out, that hiding and waiting could be more effective than the whole 'catch-me-if-you-can' deal. So, determined to be patient she laid there, not moving an inch. And waited. Not more than 15 minutes later, she was able to spot a bottle-blond head between the tombstones. Spike. With a cigarette between his lips. And a bottle of Jack Daniel's dangeling between his fingers.   
  
She was just about to jump down and confront him, when she got an idea. She scurried around a little on the roof, until she found some small stones. She picked one up, lifted her head a little, aimed…and fired. With a soft 'pop', it hit him in the back of his head and he swung around, glaring around suspiciously. She quickly crouched down and tried to surpress a giggle. She could hear him mutter something like "What the hell…?" and was pretty sure, she hadn't been spotted. After a minute or so, she slowly lifted a head and saw him shake his head and take another swig of his bottle. She smiled smugly and reached behind her to grab another stone. But when she turned around again, the perioxide vampire was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where did he go?" she mumbled under her breath. She slowly move forward to peer down the edge of the masoleum…when Spike's blond head popped up!  
  
"Hey luv!" he said casually and she cried out in chock. She threw herself backwards and nearly fell down on the other side of the building.  
  
"WHAT the hell do you think you're doing? You scared the shit out of me!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh, I thought I'd knit a sweater for me grannie and decided that the best place to do such a thing was on the friggin' graveyard! What do you think I'm doing?" he snapped back and crawled up to her.  
  
"Sorry Billy Idol, there's only room for one blonde on this roof" she said and sent him her best dirty look.  
  
"Well, get home safe pet. No, wait. Actually…don't!" he bickered back and gave her his best 'more-annoying-than-thou' smirk in return. The he setteled down beside her.  
  
She huffed and scurried away, putting a little more distance between them. Then she spotted her slayerage-gear out of the corner of eye and grabbed it, pulling out a stake. "Listen, one of us is about to get dusty. Let me give you a hint: of the two of us, it ain't me." She faked a sweet smile and he glared at her. Then he looked up at the night sky.   
  
"The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?" he asked.  
  
She was completely taken aback of his question. "Er…what?" she asked, doumbfounded.  
  
"S-T-A-R-S…stars! Pretty, glammering things that hangs up there in the big, blue nothing" he carefully explained her, pointing and lecturing like she was a little child.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, you idiot…why are you suddenly talking about stars? Don't you wanna kill me?" she asked.  
  
He stared at her for a second. Then he shook his head.   
  
"No"  
  
She stared back. Then a glam of understanding was evident in her eyes. She moved a little closer to him and hugged her knees tightly to her chest.  
  
They just sat there for a while, the Slayer and the vampire, staring at the sky. Once in a while, the wind would rustle through the trees or a nightbird would sing a slow, sad song.   
  
"When exactly did we stop being enemies?" she asked him.  
  
He pondered for a moment.   
  
"We stopped being enemies the day you invited me into your house, luv. I mean, don't get me wrong, we're anything but friends…but we are certainly not enemies anymore"  
  
She nodded. Then her brow furrowed.   
  
"But you tried to kill me when you where hunting for The Gem of Amarra?" she asked, confused.  
"And yesterday, you attacked me out of nothing!"  
  
He shook his head.   
  
"I've thought it over since yesterday. First I was filled with anger, wanted to crush every bone in your body…"  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"…but even if I got the chance, I don't think I would go through with it. I know you too well now, Slayer…and how strange it may sounds, I don't wanna kill you"  
  
She looked at him. Then she her lips curled up in a little half-smile.   
  
"You realize, that's the first time I ever heard you say anything nice?" she said, amuse evident in her voice and eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't happen very often" he answered and ran a hand through his white hair.  
  
"No…" she started, a serious expression on her face. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Then she smiled. "I like it."  
  
He looked at her, a stunned expression on his face. Neither said anything. The she swung the backpack over her shoulder, jumped down from the cold masoleum and headed out into the night.  
  
And on the roof of an old masoleum on the graveyard in Sunnydale sat a baffeled, blond vampire. For a long time, his gaze held wonder and confusion. Then, slowly a smile surfaced on his lips.  
  
He slid down from the cold roof and walked in another direction.  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
© 2001 MysLii  
  
  
  



	3. Harmony, and the 'yummy sushi' pajamas

Part 3. - "Harmony, and the 'yummy sushi' pajamas"  
  
Dedicated to Arashi, for always supporting and reading my stories, for being a B/S shipper as well and for inventing the Spike Lovers Club...with Spike as the only member, ha ha : P Seriously, you're the best, girl!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, watching the TV. It was pouring down outside and she was overall pretty bored. Patrol was already over with and Willow was nowhere to be found. She seemed to mysteriously dissapear more and more these days. Of course, Buffy was glad that Willow was beginning to recover from Oz's departure and obviously made some new friends but she kinda missed the old days when it was just the two of them and Xander. But she was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a light knock on the window. She got up with a sigh and pulled away the curtains, only to reveal…Spike!   
  
She opened the window. "Spike? What the hell do you want now?" she demanded, slightly annoyed.  
  
Spike glared at her and crawled through the window, landing on the floor with a thud. His white hair clung to his skull and was a complete mess.  
  
"Bad boy. Dripping all over my carpet!" she lectured and giggled at the picture he made.  
  
He send her a drop-dead-glare. "Very funny! At least I'm not wearing THAT pajamas" he said with a scowl.  
  
She looked down, only to find that she, indeed, was wearing her all-time favorite "yummy sushi" pajamas. She huffed and grabbed a bathrobe from a chair, pulling it around her tightly.  
  
"So, er, what brings you here?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I need your help" he grumbled, clearly not happy with the whole situation.  
  
"Aha...and what makes you think that I, of all people, should help you?" she mocked, slumping down on her bed again.   
  
"Ah come on, for old hates sake?" he pleaded.  
  
She couldn't help but steal a glance at him as he stood there, all wet and messy and with that darn puppy-dog look on his face. She sighed.  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" she asked, trying to sound sincere.  
  
"Me" he tried with a grin and slumped down beside her, making himself comfortable. She wrinkled he nose, eyes wide. "You can't be serious?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course not Slayer, relax…don't get your knickers in a bunch!" She visibly relaxed and got up. Spike folded his arms behind his head and continued. "Actually, it's about…Harmony" he said, venom and disgust evident in his voice.  
  
"Mmm, what about her?" Buffy asked while going through her drawers, trying to find something to wear.  
  
"She's moved in with me…again! She's covered the walls in my crypt with unicorn-posters and she throws her underwear and other kinds of girly-stuff all over! I feel like I'm walking into "Vicky's Secret" every time I enter my own home!" he whined and leaned further back, now completely occupying her bed.  
  
"Aha…and what do you want me to do about that?" Buffy asked while pulling out some leather pants and a black sweater.  
  
"What do you think? Stake her, of course!" he ordered.  
  
"I don't stake helpless creatures or air-heads. That's my policy." she said and shut her drawer. "Please turn around while I change and NO boots in my bed!" she said sharply.  
  
He sighed, sat up and turned around. "Well, can't you just...scare her a little, then?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She cringed her pyjama-shirt off and pulled the sweater over her head. "Why don't you just do it yourself?" came the muffled reply.  
  
"Cause she's not afraid of her 'spikey-wikey, blondie bear' anymore..." He wrinkled his nose at the mention of Harmony's horrible nicnames. Then he continued. "...She's more respect for you...the Slayer!"   
  
"I guess that's true" Buffy shrugged and discarded her sushi-pants. Then she fumbled around a little with one leg in her leather pants, trying to get the other in there too.  
  
"Slayer, what are you doing back there?" Spike asked, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"Trying...to get...dressed!" she said, as she nearly fell backwards. Finally, she got the other leg in the pants as well. "There! Now, I just need my boots"  
  
"Can I turn around now, pet?" Spike asked impatiently.  
  
"Sure, go ahead" she answered. He did.  
  
"Where are they?" she muttered and fell down to her knees, looking under her bed.  
  
"Now what?" Spike asked, clearly irritated with her.  
  
"I can't find my boots" she mumbled through the matress.  
  
"Over there. In the corner, behind your jacket" he pointed.  
  
"Thanks." She rolled her eyes and tugged them on. "Now I'm ready!"  
  
"Finally" Spike scowled. "Come on." He waltzed out of the door.  
  
"We're are we going?" Buffy asked, after she'd locked the door and catched up with him.  
  
"Where do you think?" he asked. She looked at him doumbfounded and he sighed. "To my crypt, of course. With a little luck, Harmony will be there, you'll scare her and my un-life will become a whole lot easier"   
  
The unlikely couple walked out of the dorm and out in the night.  
  
"Oh. And Slayer?"  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"I absolutely looooove your pyjamas!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
© 2001 MysLii  



End file.
